Damai
by AllHearts
Summary: Aroma tanah sehabis hujan. Udara segar di pagi hari. Musik klasik yang menenangkan. Sumber kedamaian yang sangat disukai Jongin. Tapi itu semua tak dapat mengalahkan kedamaian yang dibawa Sehun. crack!HunKai uke!Kai It's YAOI! and so so so absurd!


Jongin terduduk di depan jendela kamarnya. Kedua tengannya memangku kepalanya yang berada di bingkai jendela kamarnya yang terbuka di lantai dua. Kedua matanya tertutup dengan damai. Tidak. Jongin tidak tertidur. Jongin hanya sedang menikmati suasana hujan hari ini.

Ratusan juta butiran-butiran air telah jatuh dari atas sana sedari pagi tadi – membuat Jongin tidak bisa pergi keluar untuk menemuki kekasihnya. Seharusnya hari ini mereka pergi berkencan, tapi entah mengapa Jongin justru lebih menyukai suasana sendirian seperti ini.

Hujan itu terus menemani Jongin yang masih diam dalam posisinya sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Suasana benar-benar hening, hanya ada suara hujan yang turun. Awalnya suara ponselnya ikut mendominasi suasana yang sepi itu – tapi itu telah terhenti sejak satu jam yang lalu. Jongin mematikan ponselnya tanpa berniat untuk mengangkat telepon dari kekasihnya – Oh Sehun. Jongin hanya tak ingin acara menyendirinya terganggu. Sekalian untuk sesekali mengerjai Sehun.

Tiba-tiba, suara sebuah mesin mobil yang cukup tenang menyapa pendengarannya. Pasti mobil mahal. Kesimpulan itu didapatkan Jongin dari tenangnya suara mesin itu. Awalnya Jongin merasa sedikit terusik, namun rasa itu segera menghilang dan Jongin kembali memejamkan matanya dengan damai.

Jongin sama sekali tidak berniat untuk membuka matanya walau hanya sekedar untuk melihat seseorang di bawah sana. Seseorang yang menatap wajah tenangnya sambil tersenyum manis. Seseorang yang sedang dikerjainya saat ini. Orang itu hanya diam di tempatnya tanpa berniat untuk masuk atau memanggil Jongin. Mengagumi setiap inchi wajah damai Jongin yang begitu indah.

Hujan masih turun saat di pria di bawah sana – Oh Sehun – meninggalkan sebuket bunga Daffodil dan Lily. Meninggalkan dua jenis bunga kesukaan Jongin dengan catatan '_Kau berhasil mengerjaiku. Dan aku mencintaimu. – Sehun –_'. Kemudian Sehun memencet bel kediaman keluarga Kim sebelum melangkahkan kakinya pergi dengan mobil sport miliknya.

Malam telah menyapa dan hujan sudah berhenti dari tadi. Tapi aroma tanah setelah hujan itu masih mengisi paru-paru Jongin. Hah.. Jongin memang sangat menyukai suasana seperti ini. Tenang. Sejuk. Damai. Tanpa ada gangguan. Diam-diam Jongin mulai merasa merindukan Sehun. Sudah seharian ini Jongin mematikan ponselnya dan Jongin juga tidak melihat Sehun. Biasanya Sehun akan segera ke rumahnya jika panggilan dari Sehun tidak dijawabnya. Namun sekarang, dimana Sehun?

Jongin melangkahkan kakinya ke lantai bawah. Orangtuanya masih belun pulang dari rumah neneknya di Nowon. Dan Jongin rasa malam ini dia masih harus sendirian di rumah. Jongin terlalu malas untuk memasak makanan karena itu Jongin memutuskan untuk keluar saja untuk mencari makanan.

Dan betapa terkejutnya Jongin saat melihat sebuket bunga berisikan bunga Daffodil dan Lily yang ada di depan pintu rumahnya. Sepertinya Jongin tau siapa yang memberikannya bunga itu.

'_Kau berhasil mengerjaiku. Dan aku mencintaimu.'_

_- Oh Sehun -_

Dan Jongin rasa dugaannya itu benar adanya. Dan dengan langkah cepat, Jongin berlari ke kamarnya dan segera mengakifkan ponselnya.

Jongin tidak peduli lagi. Jongin hanya akan mengabaikan pemberitahuan di ponselnya tentang datangnya 35 _incoming-missed-call_ dan 15 pesan dari 1 orang yang sama – Oh Sehun. Jongin langsung menekan layar ponselnya untuk mengetikkan pesan untuk Sehun.

_To : Oh –my–Sehun_

'_Aku juga mencintaimu. Kemarilah, aku merindukanmu_'

Dan tak perlu waktu yang lama untuk Jongin agar Sehun meneleponnya sesaat setelah menekan tombol 'send' di layar ponselnya.

"Kalau memang merindukanku, kenapa mengerjaiku? Kau tau, kau nakal sekali hari ini" omel Sehun saat turun dari mobilnya yang diparkirkan di depan rumah Jongin.

Jongin hanya terkekeh pelan sebelum mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sehun yang berjalan mendekatinya. Sehun tertawa pelan sambil melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Jongin – membuat jarak di antara mereka semakin menipis.

"Kau nakal hari ini" komentar Sehun lalu mencubit hidung Jongin gemas. Jongin kembali terkekeh pelan kemudian tersenyum dengan lebar.

Dan kemudian semua terjadi begitu saja. Sehun maupun Jongin sama sekali tidak tau – bahkan tidak peduli – kapan hal ini terjadi. Kedua bibir itu mulai bertautan dan saling melumat satu sama lain. Sehun mendominasi lumatan itu dengan terus-terusan menyesap rasa manis dari bibir tebal milik Jongin tanpa ingin berhenti. Namun Sehun cukup pintar untuk mengetahui bahwa Jongin membutuhkan oksigen – begitu juga dengan paru-parunya.

"Sisanya akan kulanjutkan setelah menikah nanti" ucap Sehun sambil melepas lingkaran tangannya. Namun selanjutnya, Sehun memilih untuk kembali menyesap rasa manis dari bibir itu selama beberapa detik. Oh, Sehun benar-benar menyukai bibir itu. Kalau bisa, Sehun lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan setiap waktunya untuk menyesap rasa manis yang hanya bisa didapatkannya dari bibir itu. Atau setidaknya.. dengan menghabiskan waktu bersama Jongin saja akan sangat menyenangkan.

"Ayah dan ibu tidak ada di rumah.. dan aku lapar. Kau bawa pizzaku kan?" ucap Jongin sambil menuntun Sehun untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Sepertinya aku meninggalkannya di mobil" jawab Sehun tenang.

"Aish.." Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Lalu melepas tautan tangan mereka, berlari menuju ke mobil Sehun untuk mengambil pesanannya yang ditinggalkan itu. Setidaknya pesanan Jongin hanya ditinggalkan di mobil, bukan di café.

Jongin sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya saat menemukan ada banyak kantong plastik dan beberapa kantong belanja di sana. Tapi Jongin tak mau berpikir banyak, itu akan merusak harinya yang penuh dengan kedamaian hari ini. Jongin hanya akan mengambil semuanya dan Jongin yakin – Sehun akan membawa barang-barang belanjaan yang lainnya kembali ke rumahnya.

Jongin masuk ke dalam rumahnya dengan kantong-kantong yang memenuhi tangannya. Hal itu membuat Sehun tertawa kecil melihat kantong-kantong berisi makanan pesanan Jongin dan hadiah untuk Jongin yang telah diambil oleh sang pemilik. Jongin terlihat seperti ibu-ibu yang baru berbelanja dengan diskon besar-besaran sekarang.

"Banyak sekali belanjaanmu. Apa ini untuk selingkuhanmu?" cibir Jongin sambil meletakkan belanjaan itu di lantai dan membanting tubuhnya di sofa yang juga diduduki Sehun dengan sekotak pizza di tangannya.

"Tidak. Itu untukmu. Dan ada juga yang kuberikan untuk selingkuhanku" ucap Sehun santai. Dan tentu saja–

"MWO?!"

–Jongin akan membalasnya dengan teriakan kesal dan tidak percaya. Tidak. Tidak. Sehun bukanlah jenis pria yang suka berselingkuh. Tapi, bisa saja kan?

"Kau tidak tau? Bukankah aku sudah berulang kali memperlihatkan selingkuhanku padamu?" Tanya Sehun masih dengan santainya.

"Siapa?" suara Jongin mulai melemah. Oh! Ini mimpi buruk. Sepertinya Sehun benar-benar serius.

"Kemarilah!" Sehun bangkit dan menarik tangan Jongin ke arah mobilnya di luar. Langkah mereka berhenti di depan salah satu pintu mobil Sehun.

"Itu dia.. kau dapat melihat selingkuhanku di kaca itu. Dia sangat cantik dan manis.. namanya Kim Kai" kata Sehun dengan senyuman jahilnya. "Dan aku mencintainya sampai rasanya ingin mati saja jika dia pergi dariku. Kim Kai itu akan menghilang jika tak ada Kim Jongin. Jadi, kau tidak boleh pergi kemana-mana selain ke sini" ucap Sehun sambil memegang bagian kiri dadanya.

"Bodoh! Mereka itu aku"

"Aku tau. Dan aku mencintaimu"

"Ada berapa macam kata cinta yang kau punya, heh? Kau mengucapkannya sepanjang waktu"

"Aku hanya punya satu macam – dan itu adalah kata cinta untukmu"

"Bagaimana aku tau itu benar?"

"Coba dengar ini"

Sehun membawa Jongin ke dalam rengkuhan hangatnya. Dan Jongin tak dapat merasakan apapun sekarang – hanya hangat, tenang, damai. Tak hanya itu, Jongin juga tak dapat menghirup apapun selain aroma tubuh Sehun yang sangat harum – wangi kedamaian. Ditambah lagi dengan suara itu – suara detak jantung Sehun yang sangat menenangkan. Ini sangat tenang dan damai. Dan Jongin suka itu.

Film cinta untuk orang yang jatuh cinta. Dan mereka menontonnya. Menonton film cinta yang ada di tumpukan koleksi DVD drama milik ibu Jongin. Entah sudah beberapa jam yang lalu film itu berakhir dan menyisakan tumpukan sampah bungkus makanan di atas meja dan sepasang manusia yang tertidur dengan damai di atas sofa. Ah, tidak. Mereka tidak tertidur, hanya salah satu dari merekalah yang tertidur.

Jongin telah membuka semua hadiah dari Sehun. Mulai dari kaos, jaket, hoodie, topi, mug dan shall serta sebuah hadiah spesial. Jongin mendapatkan itu secara spesial dari Sehun. Sehun bilang, saat dia sedang berada di dalam perjalanan, Sehun menemukan itu semua dan Sehun langsung teringat akan Jongin. Jadi, Sehun membelinya untuk Jongin dan baru saat inilah Sehun bisa memberikannya.

Jongin bersikeras untuk memakai semua itu besok. Sehun tau, Jongin ingin Sehun mengetahui bahwa Jongin menyukai hadiahnya. Tapi, Sehun juga tau, Jongin tak ingin mengotori hadiahnya jika ia memakainya sekarang. Hah.. kenapa Jongin bisa semanis ini?

Jongin menggeliat di dalam pelukan Sehun. Mengeratkan pelukannya yang melingkar di perut Sehun. Membuat Sehun tersenyum kecil dengan tingkah pria manisnya yang keras kepala itu. Ada sesuatu yang bersinar di sana. Walau pencahayaan minim, tapi Sehun dapat melihat itu. Melihat wajah Jongin, dan melihat cincin pertunangan mereka yang tertaut di jari Jongin.

"_Aku akan segera melamarmu secara resmi. Tapi aku ingin melihat cincin kita di jarimu sekarang_"

Sehun tersenyum saat perkataannya tadi kembali menghantui pikirannya. Dipeluknya Jonginnya dengan erat seolah tak ingin Jongin pergi kemanapun. Dikecupnya puncak kepala Jongin sebelum tersenyum dengan sebuah cincin yang sama dengan yang Jongin pakai di jari manisnya.

"Jongin-ah.. terimakasih untuk semuanya. Kau benar-benar berharga. Saranghae.."

Dan perlahan, Sehun mulai menutup matanya menyusul Jongin ke alam mimpi. Dan menemukan Jongin yang tersenyum di sana.

Sementara Jongin.. sepertinya pria itu juga tak jauh berbeda dengan Sehun. Jongin menemukan Sehun yang menatapnya dengan teduh – tatapan kedamaian. Entahlah. Entah berapa banyak macam kedamaian yang dimiliki Sehun, Jongin tak pernah tau. Tapi.. Jongin sangat mensyukurinya. Karena Jongin tahu sekarang bahwa dirinya tak perlu menunggu aroma hujan ataupun suasana tenang datang. Jongin hanya perlu Sehun untuk kedamaian.

Cinta adalah sesuatu yang membuatmu merasa damai

Kau tak akan menemukan tempat lain yang lebih damai darinya

Kau tak perlu sesuatu yang hebat untuk membuktikannya

Kau hanya perlu mendengar detakan jantungnya

Kau hanya perlu merasakan hangatnya peluknya

Kau hanya perlu memejamkan matamu dan membayangkannya

Dan aku tahu bahwa aku telah menemukannya

Dan cinta itu adalah kau, Oh Sehun

Terimakasih. Aku mencintaimu. Benar-benar mencintaimu.

- Kim Jongin -

**Apa ini? Maaf~ saya memang sedang linglung. Saya masih punya 3 hutang kan? -_- **

**Well, karakter Jongin sendiri saya ambil dari salah satu karakter manusia di dunia nyata. Tapi kok absurd ya? Entahlah. Banyak yang bilang 'dia' itu aneh. Tapi anehnya, dia terkenal cukup baik dan pemaaf dan cenderung tidak punya pikiran negative termasuk kemarahan. Saya ingin sekali menceritakan kepribadiannya, tapi sayangnya dia tak punya sejarah hidup yang seunik kepribadiannya. Ada yang mau tau siapa dia? Oh~ sebaiknya kalian bertanya saja dan mungkin akan terkejut dengan jawabanku, kkk~**

**Dan.. maaf, saya mengetik ini kurang dari satu jam dan saya malas untuk mengeditnya. Ada banyak kesalahan ketik dan pemilihan kata yang tak tepat pastinya. Dan saya minta maaf untuk itu. Satu lagi, saya cukup sadar bahwa ide cerita ini begitu aneh, benar?**

**So, mind to RnR?**

**Tolong tinggalkan jejak walau hanya satu kata. Itu sangat berarti bagi saya..**

**Sebelumnya, terimakasih telah mampir ^^**

**-**_**ALLhearts-**_


End file.
